


Imposter

by BubbaKnowlton



Series: Evil Space Dads [43]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dad AU, Emperor Hux, Enforcer Kylo, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of suicide and murder (that doesn't actually happen), Past Child Abandonment, Past Mpreg, Pretending to be high, not the best parents but not terrible either!Hux and Kylo, vocal emulators and other fun tech stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbaKnowlton/pseuds/BubbaKnowlton
Summary: Seeking revenge for abandoning him and his little twin siblings, their son impersonates Hux in order to try and destroy his life through careful lies.It doesn't end up going exactly as planned for the three.





	

**Author's Note:**

> :^) here's a fun thing !!!  
> I liked writing this a lot, haha. I like Kyber, A, and B a whole bunch  
> EDIT: hopefully this posts right? Accidentally posted twice and deleted twice cuz my iPad sucks

**Imposter**

"Everything's secure, Kyber." One of the three looked through a sniper scope down at the Emperor as he walked towards the gala hall. He looked content, a small smile on his face, completely unaware that they were here to ruin him.

"Good. Is he in the uniform?" The oldest of the three asked, getting the final two pieces of their disguise ready.

"Yes," the last one said, taking a peek through.

"Excellent work, twins." Kyber adjusted his clothes, an exact replica of the Emperor's current outfit, and then swallowed the vocal emulator they had programed to sound like Hux using the speeches and other recordings he made. Then he pressed a button on his collar, and a colored hologram spread over his features, making him look exactly like the redhaired man.

The twins double checked to make sure the tech was working, and Kyber spoke, "Is my voice of our dear Emperor's?"

"Yes, Kyber," the first twin said.

"Perfectly," the second added.

"A and B, you two are brilliant." A and B smiled, ducking their heads out of embarrassment. "Even that dreadful, ignorant Hound will be deceived."

The two whispered, "Thank you, Kyber." A piped, "Do be careful! We'll keep watch from your cameras, and pick up Hux when you give the signal."

"Just lure him to a secluded, back room, and then take him out after shocking him. We'll be waiting."

Kyber straightened up, adopting an easy smile. "Everything will go exactly to plan. Hux will regret what he's done to us, and he will lose that foolish dog he loves so much."

-

Ren wanted to go try some of the gala's offered food, so Hux wandered off to chat. As he neared the edge of the room, there was suddenly hands wrapping around his eyes and mouth, pulling him somewhere. He was dragged down a hall, and turned into a room. He was released as the person turned to lock the door. It was dark in the room, and he spun around to face his captor as the lights were turned on.

Only to see himself, grinning wickedly back at him. His own voice spoke to him. "Emperor, I have you at last."

"Who are you?"

"I am you." The double said to him, raising his hands to his chest. "Or, once, I was a part of you."

"Explain! Ren is going to kill you once he finds out I've been taken!"

"Emperor." The voice was sickeningly sweet, and the person approached. He felt a wave of calm wash over him, and he couldn't back away, the air like syrup to his limbs. They placed a gloved hand over his belly, and spread their fingers. "I know your secret."

Impossible. He'd told no one, destroyed the droids that helped him, kept it hidden even from Ren.

"Years ago, Emperor, you bore a lovely son for your co-commander, and dashed him away. Then, you bore him lovely twins, and hid those babies as well. All without names, with no one to look after them... You thought you could forget about us, didn't you? You didn't think we'd find out, that we'd hunt you down and give you what you deserve for abandoning us?"

"No, you can't be-"

"Oh, Mother, it's me." The double pressed a button underneath his shirt collar and then in a dissolving blue, his face was wiped away to reveal one that look so similar to Ren. His own blue eye stared back at him, full of hatred, the other white with blindness. His cheeks were hollow, and spots dotted all over his heavily scared face. He gagged, and after choking for a few seconds, spat a vocal emulator into his hand. "I'm Kyber, your _son._ And, dear Mother, I am going to _ruin you._ "

His body refused to move. His son had inherited his father's power, it seemed. He wished he could feel proud, but all he could feel was horror. 

"You left us! We were yours! Why not drop us off at the academy? The twins are gifted engineers! I am a leader! What a waste, leaving us to die- why would you do this to us?" Kyber's face twisted.

"I- I couldn't let anyone know you existed." His shame when he'd realized he wasn't as human as his father told him he was had been overwhelming. "I couldn't let them know I wasn't human. If they knew-"

"You fired Starkiller! You were a General! You could have lied and said we were borne from some subordinate!" 

"Ren would have killed me if he thought I'd betrayed him."

"Then why not tell anyone?"

"I was ashamed of you! Of- of myself! I regret sending you away!"

"Obviously not." Kyber clenched his fist. "If you were so regretful, you wouldn't have abandoned the twins after discarding me."

"I was scared! There's nothing I can do to make it up to you! No way to justify what I did!"

"You won't even try to make it up?"

"No. Forget about me."

"We're your children! Don't you want us now? That Knight will fall over you knowing that you bore him children, all you need to do is show some fake regret, tell a lie. If he is as devoted to you as you claim, knowing of us will only strengthen your love."

"I... Ren... I'm worried he won't trust me if I tell. He's foolish and emotional. Prone to anger, I don't want to hurt him by betraying his trust."

Kyber grinned, and Hux knew somehow, he had fallen into a trap of some sort. "Oh, Mother, thank you. You've said everything the twins needed to destroy him."

"What?"

"In a moment, the twins will come in and take you to our hideout. I will go to the hound and tell him I was captured and drugged, but managed to escape. He will hurry me home, where I reveal, under my drug-loosened tongue, that we have children and the reason I never told him was because I thought he'd kill us, and I never trusted him when sober. He will eventually realize I'm a fake, and I will reveal my identity as Kyber. By then, the twins will have sent me an altered recording that spins you as a paranoid man, and they will provide extra words if needed with the backup emulator. He will not love you, and then, Mother, I will ruin you."

The door opened, and two smaller children entered, exactly the same height, their faces covered by black masks each with a white letter on them. They came to Hux and cuffed him. The force hold released him. 

"Meet the twins, Mother. Their names are A and B. They will keep you company while I stay with your hound." Kyber swallowed the vocal emulator, and then turned the projection back on. He pretended to stagger, and said, too happily, "Is this good?"

"Yes, Kyber!"

"Sounds great!"

"Take Mother away, A and B. I need to go find the hound." He gave them each a pat on the head, and then left the room.

Hux could only be pulled along by the twins, led in the opposite direction of the gathering. They brought him to a ship, and shoved him in.

"This way, Mother."

"We'll keep you safe."

-

Kyber stumbled out of the hallway, giggling quietly. A few guests stared at him as he emerged, and he looked around for Ren, wobbly on his feet. "Ren?" Soon enough, the man was coming towards him. He went to him, almost tripping over his own feet. He laughed as he fell into Ren's arms. "Hello!"

"Hux? Are you alright?"

"Nope!" He popped the 'p', and then snorted like it was some great joke.

"What happened?" He looked so concerned. Kyber couldn't wait to make him hate Hux, it would be so satisfying.

"Someone grabbed me! I got away, though. They popped something in my mouth... Haven't felt this bubbly in ages!"

Ren looked angry. "Someone tried to kidnap you?!"

"Mm... You know what the weird part was? They looked just like me... Dragged me into a room, drugged me, and then left when two other ones showed up and I fought back...!" Kyber pressed his face against Ren's chest. "I'm having a great time."

"Let's get you back to the palace." Ren wrapped an arm around his waist and took his hand to guide him. Kyber went along, humming. "I'll have security sweep the area."

-

Kyber tried his best to act as drugged up as possible, and it must have been convincing based on how he was now trapped in Ren's arms. The man had grabbed him and held him securely in his lap, keeping him from wandering and falling. Placing him back into his seat did nothing, he'd just stumble out of it.

"Ren!"

"Yes, Hux?"

"I've just noticed... you're very handsome!"

"You're handsome too."

"Your eyes remind me of someone." The twins had Ren's eyes. "Two someones!"

"Really? Who?"

"Hmm... They were from a long time ago- ah! Back when we were on the _Finalizer_! When I took leave! I spent time with two people that had the same eyes as you!"

"Spent time with?"

"Inconvenient things." It made him sick to talk down about the twins, but he had to. "Too noisy and needy. Wanted to come back with me- I dumped them on Nal Hutta and went home! Never saw them again!"

Ren looked upset. "You cheated on me?"

"I wouldn't say that."

"...Are you delirious?"

"I'm wide open!" Kyber leaned back his head next to Ren's. "Pick me apart and reveal all my secrets! Got some- some good ones!"

"You said you'd never keep a secret from me, Hux."

"I lied!" He laughed again. "Pfassk- that's funny!"

"Not really..."

"How about when we get home, I'll tell you every- everything! Just need to press my buttons."

-

Kyber allowed Ren to drag him through the palace, yelping and then giggling as Ren finally just picked him up. "You're so- so strong! You could snap me in half if you wanted, Ren!"

"I would never do that, though."

"Mhmm." Kyber went limp. "I'm exhausted."

"We can talk and then go to sleep." Ren brought them to the bedroom and set down Kyber. He moved a few steps away and crossed his arms. "Would you tell me what other secrets you've been keeping from me?"

Kyber went to the bed and flopped down. "Stars, I feel like I'm pregnant again with how weird my mood is."

That threw off Ren. He furrowed his brow, and hesitated. "...You've never been pregnant before."

"Twice, actually!" Kyber laughed, crawling up to the pillow. "I never told you! We have three children. A son, and twins!"

"Where are they?"

"Who knows? I dropped them all off on Nal Hutta. They're probably dead."

Ren was in clear turmoil. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to tell you. I thought you'd kill me!" He gave out a bark of laughter. "Didn't trust you one bit. Never did, sober. So I dumped them and came back."

"I... I thought you loved me."

Kyber shrugged, and then yawned. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed. Forget all about this in the morning, like we always do-"

"No! We're talking about this!" Ren grabbed the front of his shirt.

Kyber scowled. "Let me go, Ren. Now." He tried to push the man away, but it didn't work. The commlink on his wrist blinked. The twins had finished making a message. Hearing the beep, Ren looked confused. Hux must not wear a commlink, then. Kyber stared up calmly at him. "What?"

"When did you put that on? I didn't put that on you earlier... You haven't left my sight except for when you were... drugged..." Kyber could see that the pieces were falling into place. "You don't feel like Hux. You do, but..." He pulled down Kyber's collar and found the button. He pressed it, and Hux's image faded away.

He startled as a face that was clearly not Hux's stared up at him, but looked so much like a reflection. He released Kyber, and Kyber coughed up the emulator, letting it fall to the ground. Swallowing, Kyber grinned. "Looks like I was found out."

"Who are you? Where is Hux?"

"You know who I am. Hux is with the twins. He's perfectly safe."

"Oh stars..." Ren looked sick. "You're- you're my child."

"That's right, _Father._ I'm your precious baby boy who was dumped in a swamp because Mother was so scared. I found my siblings, and here we are."

"I- I don't believe Hux doesn't trust me. You must be mistaken."

"He told me himself! I have a recording of it!" He didn't doubt that the twins had created a magnificent recording, and clicked his commlink.

His own voice came out first. " _I'm Kyber, your_ son, _dear Mother._ " A pause. " _You left us! We were yours! Why not drop us off at the academy? The twins are gifted engineers! I am a leader! What a waste, leaving us to die- why would you do this to us?_ "

And now, the twin's masterpiece. " _I was ashamed of- of myself. I- I couldn't let Ren know you existed. I was scared! If he knew- Ren would have killed you and I. He's foolish and emotional. Prone to anger. I'm scared of Ren, I don't trust him. I couldn't let him know. I'm worried he won't let me justify what I did! He would betray me, kill me._ "

It was perfect, flawless. Ren looked heartbroken, ready to collapse. There were actual tears in his eyes. His beloved Emperor did not trust him, had lied to him.

"Why would you show me this?" His voice even sounded like pure heartache. 

Kyber grinned at him. "He abandoned me and the twins. He deserves to have his truths revealed. He deserves to be punished."

"What do you want?"

"Retribution. Here's how things are going to go, Father." Kyber drew a blaster and pointed it at Ren. "The twins have a camera in this room, sending live footage to their location, on a screen that Mother is watching. We are going to fight to the death. If you kill me, the twins will shoot themselves, and Mother will return knowing that you're exactly the murderer he feared you were. If I kill you, then I will also shoot myself, the twins will do the same, and Mother will have no family at all, and it will be all his fault. A, B?"

"Yes, Kyber. Blasters loaded."

-

Ren didn't know what to do. He ignited his lightsaber as Kyber blasted at him with surprisingly accurate shots, and deflected each blast easily. Kyber occasionally stepped closer to him, every second or third shot. 

He felt muffled agony through the bond he shared with Hux. Wherever Hux was, he was far enough away that the bond was weak. Hux didn't want any of them to die. He focused on it as he continued deflecting. 

_Please, Ren, don't let him die. Don't let our children die. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry- that recording wasn't real. The twins made it using what I actually told him-_

As he was distracted, Kyber landed a hit on his shoulder. He grunted, and frowned. Normally, he'd have sliced his opponent in half by now, but this was his son. His own child, who Hux was begging him not to kill. He briefly wondered if this was what his own parents had felt, but then decided against it since he never went so far as to impersonate his mother and attempt a giant murder suicide. 

He couldn't cut down Kyber, it would be killing all three of the kids, and Hux would never forgive him. He also couldn't let Kyber kill him, then they'd all die. An idea struck him, and he froze his son with the force. He sliced his blaster in half, and Kyber stared at him hatefully.

"You don't have a weapon anymore. What will you do when I release you?" He loosened his hold slightly so his son could talk.

"I'll strangle myself! You don't need a weapon to kill!"

"...I'll have troopers bring restraints. I'll be arresting you for attempted assassination, impersonation, and kidnapping, all of the royal family."

"What about the twins?"

"They'll be arrested too. You'll be happier in a cell where you can't hurt yourself. I promise I'll come visit you often. Now, tell the twins to bring Hux here."

"I should tell them to shoot him!" There was a whimper over the commlink on Kyber's wrist. He looked down at it, suddenly looking guilty. "Twins?"

"We don't want you to die, Kyber!" Wailed two voices through the device. "We're sorry, sorry- Don't want to kill anybody anymore!"

"Oh, A and B..."

-

The twins arrived with Hux, and they immediately ran up to their brother when they saw him, in an orange jumper with different binders and cuffs preventing him from doing anything. It restricted arm movement so he couldn't choke himself. They hugged him, pulling off their masks and sobbing. They looked even more like Ren than Kyber did.

Ren stood in front of Hux, not sure what to do. Hux looked guilty, glancing over at their children and radiating regret. He leaned against Ren. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine! I lied to you for years, got kidnapped, and now our children are being locked up in the palace prison!"

"We'll be able to visit."

A droid hovered up to the three and began to jot down their information, starting to ask them questions.

"What are your names?"

Kyber gave a glare towards Hux. "We don't have any names."

"No name! You must have a name to be entered into a cell!"

"I don't have one- the twins don't-"

"Janet." Kyber gave a confused look to Hux. The droid swiveled around. "When you were born. I wanted to name you Janet, before I... left you. Janet Kyber Hux-Ren."

"Janet..." Kyber tested the name for himself. "I... I have a name now. Oh, A and B, isn't this great?" He beamed at them. "I have a name! What's their names, Mother?"

"Ami and Emi. Ami Armitage Hux-Ren, and Emi Ben Hux-Ren."

The twins smiled at each other. "I'm Ami!" A grabbed B's hand.

"I'm Emi!" B squeezed it.

"Off to prison you go!" the droid said cheerfully. It ushered them away. "Let's find small jump suits for you two!"

Ren watched them walk down the hall. He sighed and looked at Hux, who was also watching, a small smile on his face. He wrapped an arm around the man's waist. "I just arrested our own children."

"You sure did, Ren." Hux punched him in the stomach. "Kriffing hells, Ren! Those are our kriffing children! They'll never be released!"

"...That didn't hurt at all."

Hux punched his new shoulder wound, and he yelped. "Pfassk, Ren! You're a terrible father!"

-

After much begging, Hux forgave him. Ren knew it was mostly because he agreed to go down every three days to see the three. Hux had almost said every day, but didn't push his luck that far.

It didn't stop the three from getting into trouble. During dinner one evening, three weeks after their admission, Hux and Ren were shocked as Janet and the twins just walked in and sat down at the table, still in their jumpsuits, sans cuffs. Janet pulled over Ren's plate with the force, and the cause of his escape was clear. The prison wasn't designed to hold force sensitives. Janet could break out whenever he wanted, and take Ami and Emi with him.

At least the three were just happily splitting Ren's breakfast, and not trying to kill anyone or themselves. Hux looked happy to see them, while Ren grabbed a mostly decorative fruit to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow/talk to me on Tumblr: @Oblioknowlton and @Tinybibmpreg


End file.
